


Can I Have Some More of That?

by acquiescemyascendancy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescemyascendancy/pseuds/acquiescemyascendancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt from smacklazy.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have Some More of That?

Loki Laufeyson stifled a giggle against the back of his hand, a lit blunt hanging between his index and middle finger, half-smoked, an empty pill bottle laying on the ground beside him – not that he’d taken them all himself, but the cheap ass dealer had sold him the ecstasy nearly empty as it were, but he had no intention of dying, not tonight. “That’s fuckin’ strong.” He commented to himself with another bark of a laugh, flipping his long black hair out of his face, ears ringing from the banging bass emanating from the stage speakers, and the buzz of booze made his head throb in a none too pleasant way. None gave him looks for this, however, there wasn’t a policeman to be found which made the music only part of the reason he came here today. He loved the atmosphere, the swirl and whirl of a crowd around him where nobody gave a flying fuck about this or that, or names, for that matter.

“You have any more of that?” a man asked from behind him, causing Loki to spin around on his heel with a startled laugh, waving the joint in the air.

“What? Of this? Nope.” Laufeyson punctuated the ‘p’ with a slight pop noise and a lazy white-toothed grin, causing the blond-haired male to roll his eyes in annoyance, muttering; “The name is Thor.” he nodded stiffly in greeting and there was an awkward way the other held on his hand, muscles large and impressive and oh it did make Loki’s high little heart flutter in a wanton anticipation.

“Loki.” His hand felt small in the strong grip, and licking his chapped lips. “Come here often?” and Thor laughed — a deep manly thing which made him shiver straight down to his core and he blames it partially on the alcohol and drugs, which is of course the best part of it all.

“You’re not really going to use that one are you?”

“Will it work?” he questioned, and Thor grinned, slowly snatching the joint from between Loki’s fingers, and the raven-haired male didn’t even put up a fight at this point, watching the billows of smoke escape his mouth and nose like a cloud, breathing in the aftermath with a breathy sigh.

“No.” but the still burning blunt fell to the ground and Loki found himself pressed tight back against the car, causing him to gasp and giggle drunkingly. “Cute.” Thor snickered.

“Shut up.” People were beginning to notice now as his moans got louder and more desperate, even more so when the other shoved a hand down his pants, brushing against his already stiff erection, “Oh.”

The blasting sound of the music was begin to become a sort of pattern to their sins and Thor’s hips were thrusting against him in rhythm making him even more turned on then he knew how to properly admit. “Loki…” thick fingers slid into his tight heat, stretching and preparing him for what would evidently come next.

“Thor! Nnn!” his face was now smashed down against the hood of the car, pants shifted down just below his ass, and the large penetration that followed were not nearly as painful as he expected though this wasn’t exactly his first rodeo, and the alcohol might have something to do with it as well.

And still no police. Something to add to one of the many reasons he loved this place.


End file.
